


Just cuddles and kisses, nothing else

by TheInsanelyCoolMS



Series: Kleinphy/Conman [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Conman Fluff, Fluff, Kissing and cuddling, Kleinphy Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyCoolMS/pseuds/TheInsanelyCoolMS
Summary: Look at the title





	Just cuddles and kisses, nothing else

Jared Kleinman stepped into his shared apartment with his boyfriend, Connor Murphy with a small smile. He carried his back pack into the kitchen, holding a small take out bag in his free hand. 

 

He he set his things down (phone, keys, wallet, ect.) and started setting up plates. It was take out night/movie night for the couple and Jared managed to get home before Connor (again)

 

The short brunette was in the middle of preparing the plates when he heard the door open. He smiled softly and continued. 

“Hey babe” he called. Connor walked over and hugged Jared from behind, kissing his neck softly.

”Hi love” he mumbled against the shorter’s neck. Jared turned around and brought Connor down for a real kiss. 

 

The taller of the two put his arms around Jared’s neck, playing with his hair as the other cupped his face. The two stayed like that, sharing a sweet, innocent kiss for a moment longer before pulling away. 

 

“Dinner’s ready” Jared said with a shy smile, turning back to pick up both plates. Before he could, though, his loving boyfriend grabbed them. 

 

“You go sit down. I’ll bring these over.” He said with a smile. 

“You brought dinner after all” 

 

Jared flushed and walked to the couch, putting in the DVD. They were going to be watching the 5th movie on their Disney list. This week was the Fox and the Hound. 

 

As Jared was putting in the DVD, Connor brought over the plates and a bottle of Diet Coke for them to share. 

 

The two settled beside one and other and curled into themselves. They let the soft blanket of silence (except for the film) wash over them and enjoyed their quiet night. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing here. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> I also post on my WattPad, TheInsaneyCoolMS.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
